snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel
'Gabriel '''is a character who appears in Skull-Boy. Gabriel is an angel and often depicted as the messenger of God. Gabriels role in the story isn't completely clear, but it looks like Gabriel is an antagonist. It was confirmed that Gabriel wasn't male nor female but unisex. Story When Skull Boy was delivering his pizza a bright light appeared and Gabriel appeared in front of him, along with the Guardian Angel. One of the guardians said he sensed that he was the one they were looking for, the one of which the prophecy foretold. Gabriel explained to Skull Boy what was their reason was of visiting him, while talking in a weird and rude way so Skull Boy would listen. Gabriel told that the pizza he was holding was the Anti-Christ much to his disbelieve. Skull Boy still doesn't believes it and tries to come up with explanation, thinking that L.D.G. could be pranking him, but the conversation escalates and Skull Boy wants to shoot at Gabriel. Gabriel says to do it, so Skull Boy shoots only to fall back because of the deflecting shield of Gabriel. Appearance Gabriel appears as a young kid, who can be considered being both female or male. Gabriel has long light-brown hair (although it is looks also orange/golden-like) almost reaching down to the ground. In one lock of the hair, on the left side, Gabriel has a golden clip. Gabriel has a pale skin and two different colored eyes. Gabriels right eye is amber, while the left eye is blue. Gabriel ears an Olympic toga and has a red scarf diagonally across the chest. The same scarf is also used as belt, attached to the toga with a golden button which has a round ruby in the middle of it. At the beginning of her arms Gabriel wears two golden bracelets. Gabriel also wears black, finger less, gloves that have golden decoration on the knuckles and edge. In the middle is an arrow-like shaped ruby. Gabriel also wears "nice" shoes, appearing to be sneakers. They are white, except for the tip and heel which are black. On the middle of the sneakers she has a golden crucifix, and has a smaller one on the side of the heel. In addition to that Gabriel also has tiny wings attached to the sneakers. And like every angel Gabriela lso has wings. Although the wings are very large and appear red in color. Powers and Abilities Gabriel hasn't show much of its power, but it can be assumed Gabriel has much power. Gabriel is shown to be able to teleport to Earth and Heaven, but probably not Hell. However Gabriel could've been teleported by God. Gabriel does have giant wings, so it is able to fly. Also when Skull Boy shot with his gun at Gabriel, it automatically created a shield before its face, deflecting the gunshot. It is also able to summon many types of bladed weapons, and it is quite proficient with them. It can summon golden needles and a wooden cross from heaven, and throw them at its target to trap them. If it's barrier is destroyed it will be disabled and it would need to wait to use it again. Origin In Abrahamic religions, Gabriel (Hebrew: גַּבְרִיאֵל, Modern Gavri'el Tiberian Gaḇrîʼēl, God is my strength; Arabic: جبريل, Jibrīl or جبرائيل Jibrāʾīl) is an angel who typically serves as a messenger sent from God to certain people. In the Bible, Gabriel is mentioned in both the Old and New Testaments. In the Old Testament, he appeared to the prophet Daniel, delivering explanations of Daniel's visions (Daniel 8:15–26, 9:21–27). In the Gospel of Luke, Gabriel appeared to Zecharias, and to the Virgin Mary foretelling the births of John the Baptist and Jesus , respectively (Luke 1:11–38). In the Book of Daniel, he is referred to as "the man Gabriel", while in the Book of Luke, Gabriel is referred to as "an angel of the Lord" (Luke 1:11). Gabriel is also called an archangel, following terminology developed in the Intertestamental period, especially the Book of Enoch. In the Roman Catholic, Anglican, Lutheran, Eastern and Oriental Orthodox Churches, the archangels Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel are considered saints. In Islam, Gabriel (Jibra'il) revealed the Qur'an to the Prophet Muhammad, over a period of 23 years. Trivia *In religions, Gabriel is portrayed as a male. However in Skull-Boy Gabriel is depicted as having no gender. The name Gabriel can be used for the both genders though. **However Gabriel has no definate gender, which follows the traditional depiction of Angels who are stated to be gender-less. **It's also implied in Page 24 of Deliver us evil that Gabriel also has both types of genital, though the scene in question was appropriately censored. *With angel Michael, they are celebrated as saints every year in the 21th of November. *On the Sugar Bits holiday page, "''Happy Valentine's day 2015" Gabriel makes a cameo appearance as Cupid. Category:Skull-Boy Character Category:Characters Category:Angel Category:Immortal Category:Unisex Category:Main Antagonist Category:Protagonist